1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to play-acting equipment and more particularly to a kit for realistically enacting the tooth fairy fable.
2. Prior Art
Various types of kits and items have been provided for carrying out plays, games and other types of childhood amusements. One of the most endearing of all fables believed by very young children is the fable of the tooth fairy. The fable says that if a child's tooth is left for the tooth fairy, the tooth fairy will come at night after the child is asleep and exchange the tooth for a coin. In some versions of the fable, the tooth is left but a coin is also left in compensation for the child's loss of the tooth, sometimes a traumatic experience for the child with considerable pain and soreness in the gum area where the tooth has come out.
Children, especially very young children, have come to rely on the tooth fairy fable, because of their inherent fascination with beautiful fairies and the world of make-believe, and also because of the monetary compensation received by the child. Parents have found that this fable is a convenient way of distracting the child from the pain and soreness and the fright encountered when a baby tooth is lost by the child.
Obviously, the more realism that can be instilled when the tooth fairy fable is being relied on by the parent will make the enactment of the fable more enjoyable for both child and parent. Accordingly, there is a need for a kit of items which can be used to increase the realism and effectiveness of the enactment of the tooth fairy fable. Such kit should be simple, durable, inexpensive and effective for its intended purposes. Preferably, it should include an instruction booklet to help parents carry out the enactment of the fable to the best effect.